A Very Happy Halloween and a Vampire
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Another clean slate short story made to accommodate the canon manga. Tsukune and Moka enjoy a Halloween they aren't likely to forget.


Tsukune Aono looked in the mirror and didn't know who he was looking at. The person he saw was unearthly handsome and was dressed in overly elaborate clothes. He still couldn't believe how much had changed in the past few years.

"Do you like it?"

Tsukune turned around and saw his wife Moka wearing a black and red dress that made his temperature rise.

"You look beautiful; I on the other hand am wearing a bathrobe."

"It's not a robe, it's a cloak, and I think you look very handsome."

"Why do we even need to be here? I can think of a million other things I'd rather be doing."

"So can I." replied Moka never droping her smile "But the family needs to hold little get-togethers like this to keep tabs on the other families."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Exactly. Just follow my lead, you'll do fine."

Over the past few years Tsukune had gone from a weak and defenseless human, to a restrained ghoul, to a modified human, and then a fully immortal shinso vampire. There was very little that would intimidate him, but being in front of all these other vampires still gave him pause. He still couldn't believe he was rubbing elbows with some of the scariest and powerful people in the world, but he was even more surprised that a great deal of these people were scared of him.

"_I guess effectively dealing with Fairy Tale and the most powerful monster whoever lived will do that."_

Not all of the vampires were intimidated by him, one of them actually challenged him to fight, which was over in one blow.

"The man had no idea what he was messing with."

"My father would have killed him."

"I'd rather not start a blood feud, I told you earlier that I can think of a million things I'd rather be doing with my time."

"So can I… but they'll have to wait."

Tsukune spent the next several hours dancing with Moka, which meant she had him like a dog on a leash the whole time. Eventually she pulled him aside.

"Seems kinda pointless celebrating a holiday that's all about death when you're an immortal vampire, doesn't it?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Ready to blow this shindig and have some real fun?"

She winked. Tsukune knew what that meant, and his reaction was immediate.

"Either there's a candy bar in your pants, or I'll take that as a yes."

A few quick minutes later and they were back home behind a locked door. As always Moka made Tsukune disrobe first. She took a few minute to admire his form, which was littered with battle scars. They may have ruined what Moka was certain would have been an otherwise perfect view, but she knew they were evidence of how hard he had worked to be in this position. Moka teased him for awhile, but eventually Tsukune couldn't wait any longer and took matters into his own hands, well aware that a few years ago a move like that would have gotten his head kicked clean off.

"If that thing gets any bigger, it's going to explode." Moka laughed.

"I can't help it."

The sex seemed different than usual. Tsukune still enjoyed it, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to risk Moka's wrath.

"You really know how to work up a girl's appetite… Trick 'r treat."

Before Tsukune could react, Moka sank her fangs into his neck. She seemed to take more blood than usual, but the sight of Moka lying next to him and the scent emanating from her silver and pink hair told him it was all worth it.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world…"

"You say that every time we make love."

"Only because it's true… I lost count of how many times you told me I'd never be good enough for you."

"A lot of things have changed since we met." said Moka tracing the scar on his chest "You've long since proven your mettle."

For some reason Moka started blushing, she was glowing before, but her cheeks got even redder.

"Besides… I realized some time ago…"

She rubbed her chest.

"You're the only person I'd ever let do this to me."

"Do what?"

Moka took Tsukune's hand and placed it on her stomach. Just then Tsukune's enhanced vampire hearing could swear he heard two heartbeats.

"Something that I'm sure will make the other even more jealous."


End file.
